Decisiones
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Michiru es una gran artista cumpliendo sus sueños y compromisos mientras Haruka siente que cada vez se están alejando más y más, y aunque está tratando de recuperar a su amada, fantasmas del pasado tratan de interponerse en su meta. Una historia donde se ponen a prueba el amor, la paciencia, la lealtad y el compromiso.
1. Cap 1 Una gran noche

Sigo escribiendo mis otras historias, pero esta de repente llegó como de golpe y me dieron ganas de escribirla. No prometeré que será corta, porque cada vez que lo hago me explayo demasiado jejejeje! Así que será de la longitud que deba ser Muchas gracias por leer y por las amenazas de que continúe con todas las demás, en verdad si estoy chambeando en las demás, sólo que no subo los capítulos porque son demasiado cortos… Espero que esta historia les guste.

**Cap1. La gran noche**

Era una linda noche, perfecta para una salida romántica, algo fresca pero no fría, las estrellas brillaban haciendo un gran espectáculo en conjunto con la luna casi llena. Dentro de la casa cerca de la playa, una mujer morena y una niña de cabello negro, lacio, se encontraban en la cocina sentadas en la barra, tomando un poco de té y platicando. De repente apareció una figura familiar, que aparentaba ser un joven rubio y alto con un ramo de flores. Ambas voltearon a verlo y sonrieron.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos para permitirles ver mejor su combinación de pantalones grises Oxford, un sweater vino sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

-Te vez increíble papa-Haruka- dijo la niña saltando de su asiento y dirigiéndose al joven, quien dejó las flores sobre la barra, la recibió con un abrazo y la levantó para cargarla.

-Gracias princesa- respondió pegando su frente delicadamente con el de la pequeña, ambos sonreían tiernamente.

-Creo que alguien tiene una cita- dijo la mujer sosteniendo la taza blanca con ambas manos, cerca de su rostro.

-Hoy llega Michiru de su gira y le tengo preparada una gran velada, Setsuna- dijo Haruka emocionado.

-Le van a encantar las flores- dijo la niña volteando a ver el racimo.

-Y no sólo las flores- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo –Hice reservaciones en el mejor restaurante de Tokio, Hamaday- terminó con un toque de

-¡Wow!- respondió Setsuna relmente sorprendida –Tienes que reservar con meses de anticipación para ir a ese lugar.

-Efectivamente- respondió el joven asintiendo con la cabeza –Tuve que mover todas mis influencias para poder reservar.

-¡Va a ser genial!- dijo la pequeña emocionada entre los brazos de su padre -¿Podemos ir? Anda, ¡di que si!- la niña insistía.

-Lo siento Hotaru, nosotras no podemos ir, es una cita romántica- dijo Setsuna acercándose a la pareja y tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, quien hizo un gesto de puchero.

-No te enfades princesa, después te llevaré, solos tu y yo- dijo Haruka dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz a Hotaru. Al escucharlo sonrió feliz por la promesa de su padre.

-¿Y sólo van a hacer eso?- preguntó Setsuna un poco desilusionada.

-Claro que no- respondió el rubio un poco ofendido -¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- su amiga lo vio con cara de incredulidad –Ok, está bien, sólo se me ocurrió lo del restaurante- confesó el muchacho avergonzado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Setsuna rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-A ver casanova- sentó a la pequeña en la periquera de la cual había saltado –es una linda noche, casi es luna llena… - se acercó a su amigo y le acomodó el nudo de la corbata que estaba un poco chueco –tienes una cita con la princesa de los mares, ¿qué crees que podrían hacer?- Haruka la vio entrecerrando un poco los ojos, tratando de procesar la información, de pronto su rostro se iluminó y se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-La llevaré a dar un romántico paseo por la playa- dijo triunfal.

-Y puedes entregarle esa hermosa gargantilla que te acompañé a comprarle- completó la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cierto!- como una ráfaga de viento salió corriendo de la habitación hacia las escaleras, Hotaru y Setsuna voltearon a verse encogiendo los hombros, tomando cada una la taza que habían abandonado. En un par de minutos reapareció el joven con una caja negra -¡Aquí está!- la abrió y dentro había una gargantilla de oro blanco con una hermosa piedra turquesa en medio.

-Está precioso- dijo Hotaru sorprendida –Te va a amar más- dijo la niña realmente sin pensarlo.

-Ojalá- dijo Haruka cerrando la caja y guardándola en la bolsa de su pantalón. Setsuna notó el ligero cambio de expresión de su amigo, de gran emoción a un semblante un poco más serio.

-No es su culpa no estar aquí- dijo la morena con una ligera sonrisa tratando de animarlo –Su vida está llena de compromisos, como la gran artista que es- Haruka asintió ligeramente con la cabeza comprendiendo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría poder verla más seguido, no cada semana o cada mes- rió ligeramente –no debo quejarme- dijo con una sonrisa de conformismo –prometí apoyarla para que cumpliera su sueño, y como el excelente novio que soy lo seguiré haciendo- levantó un puño al aire, que provocó la risa de sus acompañantes.

-Sólo preocúpate por hoy- Setsuna se puso de pie y se acercó a Hotaru para cargarla. En ese instante sonó el celular de Haruka, quien lo sacó rápidamente.

-¡Es ella!- dijo emocionado. La mujer, cargando a la pequeña caminó junto hacia el joven y acarició su mejilla.

-Sólo disfruta la velada con tu novia- le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. Haruka asintió afirmativmente y respondió el teléfono.

-¿Si?- contestó –Ok, si, está bien, una hora… perfecto, aquí nos vemos.- colgó el celular al terminar la conversación, tomó sus cosas y se sentó en el sillón a esperar la llegada de su amada.

9junio2013


	2. Cap 2 Un no tan gran día

Aclararé algo que me preguntaron sobre la historia: Haruka es mujer, pero como en el anime siempre se referían a ella en masculino me quedé con la costumbre, sorry si a alguien no le agrada o le incomoda. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, espero les guste este capítulo.

**Cap2. Un no tan gran día **

Setsuna bajaba las escaleras un poco somñolienta, dio un ligero bostezo y al llegar a la sala notó algo extraño, Haruka se encontraba dormido sentado en el sillón. Se acercó a él y le dio una ligera palmadita en la mejilla para despertarlo.

-¿Haruka, estás bien?- preguntó la morena con un tono suave. El rubio abrió los ojos con pereza, se frotó los ojos y vio a su amiga viéndolo a un lado de él.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desubicado, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9.

-Perfecto- dijo el joven con una sonrisa –No es tan tarde, sólo dormí una hora- se estiró para despertarse -pensé que había sido más tiempo- rió ligeramente –Seguramente Michiru no tardará en llegar- volteó a ver a su amiga quien lo vio levantando una ceja extrañada.

-De la mañana- completó Setsuna dirigiéndose a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas, dejando entrar los rayos del Sol. Haruka se paró súbitamente boquiabierto.

-¿Qué rayos?- se llevó la mano a la frente con una expresión de atónito –¿Me quedé dormido toda la noche aquí?- se rascó la nuca -¿Dónde está Michiru?- volteó a ver a su amiga con una expresión suplicante de respuestas. Setsuna negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, no está en su cuarto- respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros –Pensé que no habían dormido aquí, que tal vez se habían quedado en algún otro sitio más romántico… ¿Qué te dijo cuando te llamó?- preguntó tratando de ayudarlo a entender lo que había pasado.

-Me dijo que llegaría una hora tarde, que había ido a casa de sus papás a visitarlos…- se quedó en silencio por un momento, colocó sus manos sobre sus bolsillos como buscando algo y luego corrió a la cocina. Setsuna lo siguió para encontrarlo sosteniendo su celular. –Lo olvidé aquí, tal vez me llamó para avisarme que no iba a llegar y no lo escuché- revisó sus llamadas perdidas –No tengo ninguna llamada…- comenzó a revisar sus mensajes –Ni mensajes tampoco…- volteó a ver a su amiga con preocupación -¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No creo, seguramente se quedó con sus papás- colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su preocupado amigo –Llámale para salir de la duda- le sonrió para animarlo. El muchacho asintió y marcó desde su celular. Escuchó el sonido de llamado y sentía como si cada intervalo fuera una eternidad, de repente el anhelado click de respuesta.

-¿Michiru, dónde rayos estás?- preguntó Haruka todo alterado.

-Buenos días- estuchó la voz de su novia, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco –Calma, estoy con mis papás, ya no pude ir a la casa…

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Todos están bien?- el rubio interrumpió ansioso de saber por qué no había llegado a su cita.

-No pasó nada- respondió calmadamente Michiru –Nos quedamos platicando, se me pasó el tiempo y se hizo muy tarde- Al escuchar esto Haruka se paró erguido, frunció ligeramente el ceño razonando lo que estaba escuchando, un poco incrédulo.

-A ver, ¿cómo que se te pasó el tiempo?- preguntó con un tono incrédulo –Teníamos una cita, habíamos quedado a las 8 para ir a cenar…

-Si, lo siento- contestó la chica con una voz dulce y con un tono de arrepentimiento –Ya sabes cómo son mis papás, no aceptan un no por respuesta y se sienten si no los visito cuando regreso de gira… aparte sólo íbamos a cenar, podemos ir otro día- contestó la chica despreocupada. Haruka sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, pero antes de contestar algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir después, mejor dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien…- contestó calmadamente -¿Al menos te divertiste?

-Claro que si- contestó alegremente la chica.

-¿Vas a venir a la casa?- preguntó Haruka sintiendo que ya conocía la respuesta.

-Emmm…- escuchó la duda en su voz –Si, pero voy a llegar en la noche, tengo muchas cosas que hacer durante el día.

-Entonces podemos ir a cenar…- el joven quería recuperar su "gran noche".

-Mejor cenamos algo sencillo en la casa, con Hotaru y Setsuna- respondió la chica rápidamente –Tengo ganas de estar con ellas.

-Ah…- respondió sin ánimo "¿Y conmigo no?" pensó con un poco de desdén –Está bien, podemos pedir algo…- respondió frustrado. Al sentir el cambio de ánimo de su amigo, Setsuna volteó a verlo, siguiendo cada acción con su mirada, para este momento el muchacho ya caminaba por toda la cocina, llevándose la mano de vez en cuando a la frente o a la nuca. Finalmente Haruka colgó el teléfono y sin pensarlo lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la hermosa morena algo preocupada por la reacción del rubio.

-Se le pasó el tiempo…- contestó con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad. Se sentó en una de las periqueras, se soltó la corbata y se desabotonó la camisa, sentía que se ahogaba.

-Tranquilo- dijo Setsuna colocando una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo. En ese momento se escucharon acercarse unos pasitos, ambos voltearon a la puerta y Hotaru apareció.

-¡Papa Haruka!- la niña dijo emocionada corriendo hacia su padre -¿Cómo les fue?¿Qué dijo Mamá Michiru?¿Le gustó el restaurante? ¿Le gustó la gargantilla?¿Si fue una gran noche?- comenzó la lluvia de preguntas mientras Haruka la levantaba del piso para sentarla en sus piernas.

-No fuimos…- respondió el rubio con una ligera mueca de "ni modos". El rostro emocionado de la pequeña se tornó triste.

-Pero no te preocupes, pronto van a poder salir y harán todo lo que planeaste- dijo la niña pelinegra cambiando rápidamente su semblante a uno feliz y radiante. Haruka sonrió ligeramente, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tal vez princesa- la tomó entre sus brazos, se puso de pie y la sentó en el lugar que acababa de abandonar.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una gran inocencia Hotaru –Tal vez no fue la gran noche, pero siempre puede ser un gran día- Haruka sonrió y le dio una ligera palmadita en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, hoy no será un tan gran día- tomó su celular de la mesa –Dijo que va a venir a cenar, a ver si es cierto esta vez- hizo un pequeño ademán y se retiró dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y posteriormente entrar a su habitación donde se encerró. Las dos chicas en la cocina intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, sabían que esto no estaba nada bien.

10junio2013


	3. Cap 3 Caos Interno

Me tardé un poco pero aquí está, no es por falta de inspirción, es por falta de tiempo, misterioamente estos días me salieron compromisos en la tarde/noche, lo que nunca me ocurre jejeje! Espero no los decepcione mucho… Me dicen qué les pareció. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Cap3. Caos interno **

Era media mañana en la pista de entrenamiento, un auto corría como bólido mientras los mecánicos lo veían espantados desde la seguridad del espacio del taller. Los rechinidos de los neumáticos en los derrapes de las curvas alarmaron al jefe, quien salió corriendo de su oficina para ver qué ocurría. Al salir vio el carro que, a pesar de la extrema velocidad, tomaba cada curva con una precisión milimétrica. Se dirigió a uno de los mecánicos y tomó la diadema con radio para hablar con el piloto.

-¡TENOH!- gritó por el micrófono -¡Detente en este instante!- dijo con un tono enérgico pero menos agresivo. El piloto hizo caso omiso y siguió dando vueltas, el hombre frunció el ceño enojado y volvió a gritar por el micrófono -¡Si no te detienes en este instante te suspendo por un mes!- al parecer la amenaza funcionó porque el auto dio una vuelta más bajando la velocidad y terminó frenando frente al área del taller, donde el hombre corpulento y alto se encontraba esperando al piloto con una cara de pocos amigos. Al abrirse la puerta el hombre se dirigió al joven que se estaba bajando, lo tomó del cuello de la playera y lo jaló hacia él -¿En qué rayos estás pensando?- preguntó muy enojado, zarandeando un poco al rubio -¿Quieres matarte o matar a alguien?- lo vio intensamente a los ojos y haciendo un ademán señalando a los mecánicos que los observaban espantados. Haruka lo vio frunciendo el ceño, con una mezcla de enojo pero más de vergüenza, y sin poder más volteó la cabeza evitando la fuerte mirada.

-Lo… siento- dijo en voz casi inaudible –Es que… tengo algunos problemas...

-Esto no puede seguir así- dijo el hombre soltándolo, y por la inercia el joven trastabilló un poco hacia atrás –Tus problemas tienen nombre y apellido- se cruzó de brazos -cada vez que te enojas con esa chica vienes a desahogarte aquí y los pobres mecánicos son los que terminan pagando los platos rotos- Haruka volteó a donde se encontraban los muchachos que estaban escondidos detrás de las llantas, medio asomándose para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a la nuca –No volverá a pasar…

-Claro que no va a volver a pasar- interrumpió el hombre –No vas a pisar la pista hasta que no resuelvas tus problemas de faldas- el joven no pudo disimular su sorpresa, al igual que los mecánicos que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Haruka iba a responder algo para defenderse pero recapacitó, no había forma de defender lo indefendible, así que se dirigió a una montaña de llantas y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado ahí antes de comenzar con toda la locura.

Un par de gatitos, uno negro y otro blanco, paseaban por los muelles, ya estaba poniéndose el sol y decidieron observarlo juntos. De un brinco cada uno se subió al barandal para acomodarse y esperar el espectáculo. La gatita negra tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del gato blanco cuando de pronto sintió otra presencia y volteó hacia un lado. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una figura conocida, apoyado sobre el barandal, viendo hacia el horizonte. El joven rubio se veía sumergido en sus pensamientos, al grado que no sintió cuando el par de felinos se acercaron a él.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?- escuchó una voz familiar y volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que lo veían curiosamente.

-Hola Luna- respondió dándole una ligera caricia en la cabeza, embozando una sonrisa tristona. El gato blanco, un tanto celoso, se paró entre el joven y su amada –Hola Artemis- rió ligeramente por la actitud del minino –Claro que pueden acompañarme, sería un buen cambio para como he estado estos últimos meses…- Al escuchar esto ambos gatos se voltearon a ver preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre Haruka?- preguntó Luna curiosa y preocupada. El muchacho negó ligeramente la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Es lo que me gustaría saber- respondió el muchacho dando un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Problemas con Michiru?- preguntó Artemis un tanto tímido, con temor de haber metido la pata al preguntar.

-Ni siquiera sé si hay problemas- respondió el rubio sin apartar la mirada del horizonte –Creo que no se da cuenta de nada… y si ese es el caso entonces no pueden haber problemas… supongo- ni si quiera él entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Y cuáles son los problemas que tu crees que existen pero que tal vez no?- el minino blanco trató de formular una pregunta coherente, pero también estaba confundido.

-Últimamente ha estado mucho de viaje… sé que está trabajando y cumpliendo su sueño pero… a veces creo que le importa más su música que yo- dio un fuerte suspiro para continuar –Cuando vuelve evita estar conmigo a solas, siempre va a visitar a sus papás, la invito a salir y me planta, como anoche… ni siquiera me avisa… y cuando le pregunto qué pasó me contesta como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa sin importancia… "se me pasó el tiempo y se me hizo tarde"- terminó haciendo una mala imitación de su novia dando la excusa de la mañana

-Tal vez te estás tomando todo muy a pecho- dijo la gatita colocando una patita sobre el brazo del joven como señal de apoyo – Si está mucho tiempo de viaje es natural que al volver visite a su familia y esté con ellos, ¿no harías lo mismo?- preguntó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –Sabes que está muy ocupada, tiene muchos pendientes, de vez en cuando se le puede olvidar llamar…- trataba de ser razonable para ayudar a su amigo que realmente estaba muy triste.

–Supongo… no lo sé…- respondió dudando -Para colmo hoy me suspendieron de la pista hasta que "arregle mi problema de faldas"- dijo haciendo una señal de apóstrofes con los dedos –creo que el problema es que estoy empezando a creer que ya no me quiere…- se desplomó sobre sus brazos apoyados en el barandal.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- ambos voltearon a ver al gato blanco que los interrumpió con un tono enérgico -No puedo creer que estés así, llorando como una niña- Haruka y Luna lo vieron con miradas intrigadas, levantando una ceja. –Eres la sailor scout más fuerte, eres el galán de moda que tiene a todas las chicas enamoradas de él y sufres por un problema que ni siquiera sabes si existe o no- Terminó viéndolo intensamente a los ojos, colocándose frente al joven. –Lo peor de todo es que dudes si te quiere cuando la chica ha sacrificado su vida por ti y hasta fue capaz de vender su alma al diablo- Luna y Haruka no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, no solamente el gato blanco estaba siendo enérgico, sino que también coherente y racional. Después de la impresión, Haruka soltó una ligera risa, divertido por lo que ocurría, estaba con dos gatos platicando sobre sus problemas amorosos.

-Creo que tienes razón Artemis- contestó el joven con una gran sonrisa –Realmente soy patético, quejándome y llorando por mis penas- se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Tranquilo- dijo Luna pasando su garrita sobre la mano del joven –Necesitas relajarte, estás actuando como un anciano, preocupándote por algo que ni siquiera sabes si es real o no, creándote historias raras en la cabeza- le dio una sonrisa –eres joven, guapo, inteligente, con toda la vida por delante, no te ofusques- se detuvo un segundo –y si ella no te valora cualquier otra chica estaría encantada contigo- le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, lo que provocó otra risa del rubio.

-Cualquier chica menos la que quiero- respondió con un tono irónico –Pero gracias chicos, esto me ayudó- Haruka le hizo un cariño a la gatita negra en la cabeza y luego en la mejilla, a lo cual ella reaccionó muy contenta. Al notarlo, Artemis frunció un poco el ceño, celoso de que su amada estuviera tan contenta con otro, aunque no fueran de la misma especie. El rubio lo notó y sonrió malévolamente.

-Si te descuidas no respondo- le dijo al gatito blanco guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa de galán. Artemis abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo de la impresión. Luna y Haruka rieron, cómplices de la maldad que acababan de cometer contra el pobre minino blanco. –Es broma amigo- le dio una palmada en la cabeza en son de paz.

Pasaron un rato más platicando, tratando de distraerse, hasta que los gatitos tenían que regresar a sus respectivas casas y Haruka notó que ya era tarde para llegar a la casa. Tomó a sus amigos y los llevó en la motocicleta para dejarlos más cerca de sus hogares, posteriormente se dirigió a su casa. En el camino iba recordando un poco de la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con los gatos, le seguía pareciendo extraña la situación pero al mismo tiempo era lo único que había tenido sentido en las últimas semanas. Llegó al fin a su hogar, abrió la puerta y encontró a su familia en la cocina cenando sobre la barra.

-Llega muy tarde señor Tenoh- su amiga Setsuna lo apuntaba con la pala de manera retadora –Un minuto más y se queda sin probar los hot cakes- la mujer giró hacia la estufa y sirvió el hot cake en el plato que traía en la otra mano. –Toma, seguro tienes hambre- le pasó el plato a Haruka, quien le sonrió agradecido.

-Esta pequeña arrasó con todo- dijo Michiru volteando a ver a Hotaru, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado comiendo rápidamente la montaña de panes, con las mejillas llenas de miel, la pequeña volteó a ver a su padre y en ese momento de distracción, su madre la limpió con una servilleta. Todo parecía tan perfecto, su familia completa pasando una linda velada juntos. Se sentó en la periquera que estaba libre y se preparó el platillo como le gustaba. Se la pasaron platicando, poniéndose un poco al corriente de la vida de cada quien, aunque la que más platicaba de sus viajes y sus experiencias era Michiru. Haruka trató de mantenerse en un perfil bajo, no quería contarles lo que había sucedido en la mañana, su suspensión, ya que podía traerle problemas con su pareja, cuestionamientos que no podía contestar. Prefirió escuchar atento a todas las historias que contaban sus damas. Ya era la hora de dormir, ya habían lavado todo y estaban listos para subir a las habitaciones, Haruka traía a Hotaru cargando, la pequeña estaba a punto de caer dormida, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre y lo abrazaba del cuello. Cuando se acercó a las escaleras para subir a la pequeña a su habitación, notó que Michiru se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su chaqueta y su bolso. No pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Hoy no me puedo quedar, voy a pasar la noche en casa de mis padres- contestó la hermosa violinista a la interrogante en la expresión de su novio.

-Pensé que te quedarías- dijo el joven con una expresión de confusión y la voz baja.

-Si, pero le prometí a mis papás que estaría con ellos otra noche más- la chica se colocó la chaqueta y dio unos pasos hacia el rubio –Sabía que no te importaría- colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de su novio –Mañana ya vengo a quedarme, sólo que un poco tarde porque tengo una conferencia por lo del próximo tour- Haruka sólo asintió con la cabeza de manera comprensiva y una mueca que trató de ser una sonrisa. Después de eso, la chica se acercó a la niña, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió al joven. Después se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó, dejando a un muy decepcionado Haruka atrás, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer.

-Cualquier chica menos la que quiero- se dijo a si mismo en una voz casi inaudible, la vibración de su voz provocó que la pequeña en sus brazos se moviera un poco, acomodándose. Volteó a verla, dio un suspiro y subió las escaleras para llevarla a la cama a descansar.

22junio2013


	4. Cap 4 Las cosas no son lo que parecen

**Cap 4. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen**

Michiru se encontraba en el auditorio, parada en medio del escenario observando el espacio, revisando cada detalle, todo tenía que ser perfecto para comenzar ahí su nueva gira. Había un piano de cola negro, hermoso, pasó sus dedos sobre él hasta llegar a las teclas y sonrió.

-Eres perfecto- dijo en voz baja, como hablando con el instrumento, imaginando melodías que él alguna vez interpretó ahí.

-Lo sé, no hay nadie mejor que yo- escuchó una voz familiar que la regresó a la realidad, volvió y vio a un joven apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos azules acercándose a ella. La chica rió ligeramente al verlo.

-Obviamente- respondió acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja que se había posado rebeldemente sobre su frente –No hay otro pianista mejor que tú, Ryota - terminó la frase con un tono de sarcasmo y una sonrisa confidente.

-Me destrozas el corazón- se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón –Yo que te quiero tanto y tu que me desprecias- la tomó de la mano, la acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso –me cambias por ese- terminó con un poco de desdén. La hermosa joven negó ligeramente con la cabeza sosteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento mucho, no puedes competir- Michiru caminó del otro lado del piano, pasando sus dedos, acariciando el fino acabado de la tapa.

-Lo sé- se sentó en el banquillo del piano, tocando un par de arpegios –Tus pensamientos tienen dueño- regresó las manos sobre las teclas de manera magistral –y los míos también- volteó a verla y le dio una sonrisa cómplice, como si leyera sus pensamientos, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Eres todo un caso.

Haruka manejaba su motocicleta por las calles de Tokio, no podía quedarse en casa porque se darían cuenta de que no iba a la pista a entrenar como normalmente hacía y probablemente recibiría un regaño de Setsuna al darse cuenta de que lo habían suspendido por una tontería, y realmente no tenía nada de ánimos de escuchar un sermón. Estuvo dando algunas vueltas sin pensar hasta que se percató de donde se encontraba, volteó hacia el edificio y lo reconoció, el auditorio donde su novia comenzaría su nueva gira. Al pensar en ello sintió como una ligera punzada en el pecho e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, entrecerrando el ojo derecho. Lo meditó por un momento, no sabía si entrar o no, a la mejor podría verla, aunque fuera de lejos, así que se estacionó y se dirigió al edificio. Caminaba por los pasillos de las oficinas cuando se encontró con una chica conocida.

-Hola Haruka, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- la joven de cabello castaño lo saludó amablemente.

-Hola Hiroko, un placer saludarte- tomó la mano de la joven y le dio un beso, lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara. El rubio lograba ese efecto en todas las chicas, aunque ellas supieran su verdadero género.

-Supongo que vienes a buscar a Michiru- tartamudeó un poco la chica antes de recuperar la compostura. Haruka sonrió por lo que había provocado y asintió con la cabeza –Ella se encuentra en el escenario, si quieres la llamo- señalaba nerviosamente hacia atrás de ella con ambas manos, moviéndose torpemente sin apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos verde azules que la veían.

-No te preocupes, es una sorpresa- le sonrió – ¿me guardarías el secreto?- colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica y le guiñó un ojo, ella se ruborizó más y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

En el escenario, una hermosa chica de cabello color aguamarina estaba recargada sobre el piano de cola negro brillante mientras un joven apuesto tocaba magistralmente el instrumento. Al tocar las últimas notas volteó a ver a la joven.

-¿Aún no logro impresionarte?- preguntó con una sonrisa confidente.

-Lo siento- respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿No me vas a dar una oportunidad?- preguntó dándole una mirada de súplica, a lo que ella contestó negando nuevamente con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo… Eres de las chicas difíciles- comentó Ryota apoyando sus manos sobre el banquillo y dejando caer su cuerpo un poco para atrás –Lo bueno es que no todas son tan complicadas como usted señorita Kaioh- Michiru le dio una mirada intrigada mientras el joven buscó en el bolsillo interno de su jersey y sacó un sobre negro con letras doradas, como un tipo de invitación –y lo mejor es que sé la forma de impresionarla- le guiñó un ojo ofreciéndole el sobre para que lo revisara. Ella lo tomó y al leer las letras doradas abrió los ojos, sentándose a lado del joven.

-¿Es una reservación para el Hamaday?- preguntó incrédula y sorprendida, leía las letras y luego al joven repetidamente. Él sonrió orgulloso, rió ligeramente divertido por la situación y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ves que si logré impresionarte- dijo Ryota con un poco de sarcasmo. Michiru le dio una mirada molesta, levantando una ceja.

-Esto es algo demasiado especial- lo vio intrigada, como preguntándole de qué se trataba todo eso con la mirada. Él sólo le sonrió un poco sonrojado.

-He decidido quemar todas mis naves- se encogió ligeramente de hombros, al escucharlo la chica lo meditó por un momento y posteriormente abrió los ojos al máximo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No- dijo la chica incrédula y emocionada. Ryota asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y en ese momento Michiru se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Haruka había escuchado una hermosa melodía de piano que lo guió hasta la entrada del auditorio, se asomó y vio a su novia sentada a un lado del pianista. Lo conocía, era el que siempre la acompañaba a las giras desde que Haruka había decidido dedicarse a su carrera como piloto y dejado a un lado las presentaciones con ella. De repente la vio aventarse a los brazos del joven y sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, se quedó boquiabierto observando la escena, sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos y el peso del mundo completo cayera sobre sus hombros. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, salió del lugar como una ráfaga de viento.

- No lo puedo creer- dijo la chica emocionada separándose de su amigo para verlo al rostro -¿Vas a proponérselo en la cena?

-Si- Ryota se llevó la mano a la nuca un poco apenado –lo he meditado mucho y creo que ya es tiempo de pedirle matrimonio a Hiroko- se volvió a sonrojar. Guardaron silencio por unos instantes hasta que Michiru lo rompió.

-¡Wow!- dijo la chica como liberando un fuerte suspiro -Me gustaría que me sorprendieran de esa forma- dijo la hermosa violinista con un toque de ilusión en la voz.

-No me digas que nunca te ha sorprendido con un detalle así- comentó el muchacho incrédulo, ella le respondió negando con la cabeza –No puedo creer que no te haya llevado al Hamaday- se rascó la cabeza decepcionado –Bueno, si es algo complicado reservar- ahora se llevó la mano a la nuca –Me comentaron que hace unas noches alguien tenía una reservación y nunca llegó, seguramente algún hijo de papi que se le hizo gracioso no ir- terminó con un tono un tanto burlón.

-Supongo- respondió Michiru decepcionada, encogiendo los hombros –A Haruka ya no se le ocurre ninguna cosa romántica- desvió la mirada hacia las teclas, donde colocó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice tocó una de las teclas de manera pesada.

-Que tonto, si yo fuera él no me cansaría de llenarte de detalles: flores y todo eso- trató de animarla –y aunque sea un falto de imaginación sé que te adora.

-Eres un encanto.

-Lo sé…- contestó con una sonrisa arrogante –Por eso me rompe el corazón que no me valores- se llevó la mano al pecho y se tiró al suelo como si le estuviera dando un infarto.

-No seas payaso- le dijo la joven ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse –Si te valoro pero…

-No soy tan bueno como él- la interrumpió antes de terminar lo que fuese a decir. Ella sólo le dio una mirada avergonzada.

-¿Vas a pedírselo?- preguntó Ryota viéndola seriamente.

-Creo que es lo más obvio- respondió ella sonando racional.

-Si, yo también lo creo- colocó una mano sobre la de su amiga –Aunque sea un tonto poco romántico y despistado, tengo que aceptar que es bueno y es el complemento perfecto para ti- le dio una linda sonrisa –Espero que mi muestra de valor también te anime a hacer lo que debes hacer- Ryota tomó el sobre, se lo mostró nuevamente, moviéndolo frente al rostro de la violinista como un recordatorio de lo que significaba. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, si él podía, ella también.

24junio2013

Lo sé… es confuso, raro, y me regañarán (probablemente algunos me quieren golpear)… pero todo tiene una razón en esta vida y en esta historia. Algunos ya se imaginarán algo, pero creo que no lo que va a pasar jejeje… si, a veces soy la maldad pura muajajaja! Lo siento… bueno, no, la verdad es divertido hacer sufrir a la gente.


	5. Cap 5 El mensaje

**Cap. 5. El mensaje**

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba entre abierta, una luz se podía apreciar saliendo de la misma rompiendo con la obscuridad del pasillo. Una niña pequeña de cabello negro, lacio, hasta los hombros lo notó desde la puerta de su habitación y, tomando su osito de peluche, decidió indagar qué ocurría en ese lugar iluminado. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a una figura conocida sentada en la orilla de la cama, tenía algunas fotografías en las manos y un semblante medio serio, medio indescifrable.

-¡PapaHaruka!- gritó la pequeña mientras corría emocionada y brincaba sobre la cama, a lado de su "padre".

-Princesa- respondió Haruka sorprendido, abrazando de regreso a la niña que acababa de abrazarlo del cuello. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna pesadilla?- preguntó curioso de ver a su hija levantada.

-Nop, sólo no podía dormir y cuando salí ví tu luz prendida- respondió la pequeña inocentemente. - ¿y tu qué haces?- preguntó viendo las fotos que tenía en su mano.

-Nada en especial, solamente recordando- respondió con una sonrisa triste. La niña, curiosa, trató de ver las imágenes y al darse cuenta, Haruka se las acercó. La pequeña empezó a verlas y se sorprendió.

-¡Wooow! Esto tiene mucho, verdad- dijo la niña mostrándole una foto donde se encontraba el rubio con el uniforme del equipo de atletismo de su antigua escuela.

-¡Hey, Hotaru!- dijo ofendido –si no soy tan viejo, sólo tienen tres años- tomó la foto y al verla sonrió confidentemente, realmente extrañaba esa sensación de sentir que podía tener al mundo a sus pies, y esa imagen le recordaba que alguna vez lo había logrado. La niña siguió pasando las fotos, viéndolas con alegría, había algunas donde el rubio se encontraba con las demás chicas, algunas de la pequeña familia que habían formado. La pequeña estaba emocionada con lo que veía, muchos recuerdos llegaban a ella y comentaba pasajes de su vida a su padre, quien prestaba atención a cada palabra y expresión de su niña. Al llegar a una donde Haruka se encontraba con Michiru la niña la vio con una gran sonrisa.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo la pequeña por inercia –Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla- le sonrió a su padre quien tomó la foto y la observó detenidamente, tenía algunos meses que se las habían tomado, acababa de terminar uno de sus tours y fueron a pasear con las chicas al muelle. Era una foto espontánea donde él la cargaba de caballito, se veían felices.

-Supongo…- respondió el joven con un semblante serio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sin apartar la mirada de la imagen. La niña se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su acompañante y puso una de sus manitas sobre el brazo del joven.

-Ella te quiere- le dio una linda sonrisa inocente –y son la pareja perfecta- Haruka asintió ligeramente esbozando una sonrisa forzada. En ese momento la niña se abalanzó sobre las piernas de su padre para tomar las demás fotografías que estaban ahí y siguió viéndolas. Algunas fotos más viejas se colaron, de antes de que sus padres se conocieran y se convertieran en guardianes.

-Oye, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó mostrándole la foto donde se encontraba con una chica de cabello castaño muy obscuro, un poco ondulado y ojos verdes profundos. Haruka estaba sentado en una barda baja, mientras la chica estaba recargada sobre la misma. El joven rubio tomó la foto viendo la escena intensamente.

-Sólo es…- se detuvo por un segundo como meditando lo que diría – un asunto inconcluso- terminó la frase con un tono de melancolía. Hotaru levantó una ceja un poco confundida.

-Es muy bonita. Casi tanto como Mamá Michiru- dijo la niña sin apartar la mirada de la joven, como examinándola detenidamente.

-Si, la verdad es que si es muy bonita- respondió Haruka sin pensar lo que decía, sólo reaccionó.

-¿Una amiga?- preguntó curiosa la pequeña sonriendo.

-Si, algo así- contestó el joven con un tono un tanto dudoso, tomando la foto y observando a la chica. Sonrió ligeramente y puso las fotos a un lado. –Anda, ya es tarde para una niña pequeña como tu- tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos –Si mamá Michiru te ve despierta cuando llegue se va a molestar mucho- la cargó –sobretodo conmigo por dejarte estar despierta hasta esta hora- la niña rió ligeramente mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su papá. El muchacho la llevó hasta su cama donde la colocó, arropándola, después le dio una palmadita suave en la cabeza y esperó a que se durmiera. Cuando Haruka salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y dando un fuerte suspiro recargó la espalda sobre la puerta y levantó la cabeza, fijando la mirada al techo.

-Maldita sea- dijo en voz queda cerrando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas y apretando la mandíbula. El sonido de un mensaje lo regresó a la realidad y se dirigió a su recámara para revisar su celular.

Setsuna se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión cuando una figura pasó detrás de ella y se detuvo en el perchero para tomar su chamarra.

-¿Un paseo nocturno?- preguntó la mujer de cabello negro mientras meneaba una cuchara en la taza que traía en las manos.

-Algo así- contestó el rubio poniéndose la chamarra.

-Pensé que verías la conferencia- dijo Setsuna volteando hacia el joven. El muchacho se acomodó el cuello y se acercó al sofá por detrás viendo fijamente la pantalla de la televisión. Ahí se encontraba ella, la chica que estaba volteando su mundo de cabeza y a su lado estaba ese joven con quien la vio abrazada unas horas antes. Sintió que la sangre le enervaba y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras clavaba la mirada sobre la pareja en el aparato.

-Tendremos algunas sorpresas para esta ocasión- decía la joven de cabello aguamarina –Aún no hemos podido concretarlo pero estoy segura que a más de uno les encantará -la chica sonreía y se veía despampanante, como siempre. Haruka dio un pequeño gruñido y se dio media vuelta.

-Me voy- dijo fríamente volteando prácticamente inexpresivo. Antes de que Setsuna pudiera responder algo escuchó la puerta cerrarse. La mujer vio hacia donde algunos segundos antes se encontraba su amigo y simplemente se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención al aparato.

Las calles que algunas horas antes estaban repletas de personas ahora se encontraban prácticamente vacías. Era una noche muy tranquila que se alteraba por el sonido de una motocicleta surcando las avenidas velozmente. Cerca del muelle el vehículo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse totalmente en su destino. La figura de una chica se alcanzaba a vislumbrar cerca de los barandales, un faro lograba iluminarla ligeramente. La joven, recargada sobre el barandal, estaba totalmente sumergida en la vista, las olas del mar que iban y venían, al grado de no sentir la presencia del recién llegado.

-Inmersa en el mar como siempre- escuchó una voz familiar a su lado y sonrió confidentemente.

-Y tú celoso como siempre- la chica volteó y vio al joven rubio sentado en el barandal junto a ella –Pensé que no vendrías. El joven esbozó media sonrisa emitiendo una ligera risa.

-Debo admitir que yo tampoco, Midori - contestó el joven levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban ligeramente entre las nubes que paseaban por el fuerte viento que empezaba a soplar.

-Entonces, qué haces aquí, Haruka- preguntó la joven intrigada. El muchacho sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo mostró.

-No sé qué clase de brujería haces pero este mensaje llegó en el momento, podríamos decir, oportuno- dijo Haruka levantando un poco los hombros. Su acompañante sonrió por el comentario, aunque también estaba intrigada por el mismo.

-Supongo que no te está yendo bien en tu presente para haber respondido a un mensaje del pasado- respondió la chica con un poco de sarcasmo. El joven respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Algo hay de cierto en eso- dijo un poco molesto – pero también creo que aún me faltan asuntos qué resolver del pasado para poder enfrentar mis problemas del presente- volteó a verla intensamente a los ojos. La chica se tornó un poco seria respondiendo a la mirada.

-Debo admitir que…- la chica sonrió ligeramente, con una mirada un poco seductora e intensa se movió frente al joven, apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas del joven quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos- me siento intrigada- su acompañante levantó una ceja confundido -¿cuál es el gran problema que te asecha, Tenoh Haruka? ¿Qué es eso que te empujó a venir?- entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Mi problema eres tú- respondió de manera seca acercando su rostro retadoramente al de la joven. La chica sonrió ligeramente sin apartar la mirada que se intensificó sobre los ojos azules que la observaban detenidamente.

-¿Tanto te impacté que no puedes sacarme de ahí?- la chica puso una mano sobre el pecho del joven, a la altura del corazón.

-Lo que me hiciste no sólo me impactó- Haruka tomó la mano de la chica retirándola y manteniéndola a una corta distancia –Creo que nunca entendiste realmente lo que significaste en mi vida, y lo que sigues significando- la chica se sorprendió y no pudo disimularlo en su rostro –Siempre supiste lo que sentía, lo que era y así me aceptaste- el joven se detuvo para meditar un segundo lo que diría a continuación –Nunca te importó lo que los demás pensaran de mi o de ti… es más, creo que en realidad nunca te ha importado nada- terminó con una ligera risa sarcástica.

-No sé de qué hablas- el tono de voz de Midori se volvió un poco molesto –Siempre me gustaste, desde el primer momento que te ví- tomó la mano de su acompañante entre las suyas –lo sabes, te lo demostré- apretó un poco la mano lo que provocó que su acompañante frunciera ligeramente el ceño, observándola directamente al rostro suave y tierno que alguna vez había sido la razón de sus noche de insomnio. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, ambos observándose, tratando de leerse hasta que la chica rompió el silencio –Me sigues gustando mucho y sé que estás aquí porque también te sigo gustando- la joven colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho, se impulsó hacia arriba con la punta de los pies y cerró la distancia entre ellos plantando sus labios sobre los del anonadado rubio.

Era pasada la media noche cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió cuidadosamente, como evitando hacer algún ruido. La joven que entraba se retiró el gorro que cubría sus hermosos rizos aguamarina después de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa recibidor pasando una mano sobre su cabello para acomodarlo. Posteriormente se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Buenas noches- escuchó una voz que la sorprendió.

-Que susto Setsuna- dijo la hermosa chica llevándose una mano al pecho para calmar su exabrupto.

-Lo siento, Michiru, no fue mi intención asustarte- respondió con una sonrisa mientras movía una cucharita dentro de una taza.

-Pensé que todos estaban dormidos- dijo Michiru dirigiéndose hacia uno de los estantes y tomando una taza.

-De hecho en esta casa parece que nadie duerme- respondió la morena dando un sorbo tímido a su bebida. La artista volteó a verla con una expresión de incógnita mientras se servía un poco de agua para té que había en la tetera sobre la estufa. –La única dormida aquí es Hotaru, y tal vez esté escondida bajo las sábanas leyendo algún libro- rió ligeramente imaginando a su hija.

-¿Cómo que nadie duerme? ¿Y Haruka dónde está?- preguntó la chica intrigada y sorprendida, sentándose en la barra de la cocina junto a su amiga.

-No lo sé- respondió sencillamente encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros –Pensé que iba a ver la conferencia conmigo pero de repente tomó sus cosas y desapareció sin decir nada- dio otro pequeño sorbo al té que ya se encontraba un poco menos caliente. Michiru levantó la taza y la sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos, pensativa.

-Que raro…- dijo en voz queda, con una expresión de extrañada, antes de beber de su taza.

-Pero cuéntame, cuál es la sorpresa, me dejaste intrigada- dijo Setsuna cambiando el tema abruptamente y también el ambiente tenso que empezaba a generarse.

-No sé si decirte- respondió Michiru haciéndose la interesante, tomando su taza entre ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Anda, prometo no decirle a nadie- la morena insistía, lo que le parecía muy divertido a su amiga –Es más, no le digo ni a Hotaru ni a tu príncipe desaparecido- Michiru rió ligeramente. -No me digas que tiene que ver con el guapo pianista- Setsuna le dio una mirada cómplice, a lo que la artista sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez…- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya dime- insistió la mujer con mirada suplicante.

-Está bien, ya que insistes tanto te diré…- se rindió la hermosa artista, o tal vez no –pero mañana porque ahorita me estoy muriendo de sueño- se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que su amiga viera su bostezo. Inmediatamente tomó su taza y se dirigió a la puerta –Hasta mañana, descansa- dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a una sorprendida e indignada Setsuna en la cocina.

-Eso no es justo- dijo la morena con una voz un poco alta –¡Espera!

Michiru llegó con una gran sonrisa a su habitación, estaba muy divertida por la broma que le había hecho a su amiga. Abrió la puerta y vio que la habitación estaba vacía, sólo la luz de una de las lámparas de noche estaba prendida generando un ambiente muy melancólico. Caminó hacia la cama y vio unas fotografías regadas sobre el edredón. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó sobre la cama, tomando las fotografías, acomodándolas para poder verlas. Comenzó a pasarlas, viendo una por una con atención y sonriendo al reconocer cada momento. De repente vio una que no había visto, la observó por unos momentos tratando de reconocer a la chica junto a su novio.

-Haruka…- dijo en voz queda al darse cuenta de quien se trataba -¿dónde estás? ¿qué estás haciendo?- clavó la mirada sobre la hermosa chica de ojos verdes y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

13octubre2013


End file.
